power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Steal Mjolnir
Plot The Space Pirates hatch another plan to get more Ranger Keys by stealing Mjolnir that's on exhibit. When Vito, Snakius and Bluderous foul up again and steal copies of Mjolnir, they must deal with the consequences of it's powers. Summary The Armada Mothership, Venorak is having a discussion with a humanoid man from his planet. He is known as Duke Veglass(original villain, Venorak's nephew) and is informed of the situation. Veglass asks why he will leave the position to him and about his youngest son's(based on Bacchus Gill from Gokaiger) fate. Venorak mentions he will not leave the position to his wayward youngest son, Maverick, due to a previous disappointment he made in eloping with the daughter of his mortal enemy, King Luchadon(original villain) from Mexanox. In the Armada Brig, Metal Alice briefly breaks free of the virus long enough to help Mothina out. When she tries to warn her about what's going on, Insanita retakes control again and Metal Alice is forced to resume her drone like state. By this time, Mothina suspected Insanita's involvement and while she didn't like Redkor herself, she needs to avenge him. On Earth, a disguised man and woman spies the rangers(minus Orion and Noah) assisting at the Panroama Art Museum. Informing their boss, they let her know about what they heard, including a showing of Mjolnir. Insanita orders them to return for now. They return to the orange ship where Insanita also informs the Space Pirates who were hearing by on speakerphone. In the Crimson Skull, Silas then sends Snakius and Bluderous to steal Mjolnir. Vito also goes after complaining of being left behind and Invidious thinks it's a terrible idea, knowing the trio's failures too well. Silas responds by sending him to keep an eye on them, much to Invidious' extreme terror. Levira notes that even if he's around, her dim-witted brother would always find a way to screw up. It would be better if he lets Kayleaf and Magnimitus continue their work on Earth. Inside the museum, a man is seen directing a documentary for the Corona Gems and Artifact Exhibition lead by his now girlfriend, Rose(the pink Operator). He is Dax Lo(blue Operator) and since leaving stunt work behind, he has been successful in directing documentaries and movies. The rangers are seen walking outside and take a break as people walk in. At the Red Armada Pod, Noah is seen assisting Orion and Sally with the repairs. Eating a banana, Sally notices something glowing near the trees and she informs Orion about it. Taking a break from the repairs, they and Noah investigate and find a rare silver gem. Grabbing a box, Orion is able to pick it up and put it inside. He and Noah tells Sally to return to the Command Center and they head down to the museum right away. Outside the museum, they catch Vito, Snakius and Bluderous trying to head indoors. Noah surmises that the last time they checked, neither of the Stooges were interest in museums. Using the Super Megaforce phones, he informs Troy and the others about what's going on. Being told to go inside right away, Noah and Orion do so. Rose takes a break when she sees the two run in with a box. Heading inside her office, she opens the box to recognizes it as Thor's Gem. Rose thought there were only five at the time, but this would make it 6 Corona gems. She then mentions that when the gem is combined with Mjolnir without Piedra Aztec del Compas', the powers could prove to be more powerful and catastrophic. Inside, Snakius and Bluderous grabs Mjolnir, but also those that look similar to it. They run off as Vito follows them. VITO: Get it right! Get it Right, you meatheads! Escaping to a safe location, the trio are carrying Mjolnir and copies of it. Invidious face-palms in embarrassment of adding another mistake in the long list of failed missions on the Stooges. Troy informs Gosei about what happened and they are to pursue the trio while Orion and Noah keeps the last gem safe. Heading to a quarry south of Panorama City, Troy, Gia, Jake, Kai and Emma catches the Stooges trying to find the real Mjolnir. VITO:(yelling at Snakius and Bluderous) Why'd you take all these for? Are you planning to open up a hardware store? If you guys had half-a-brain, you'd be semi-threats by now. You find the real Mjolnir or I'll turn you into sushi. Vito makes the mistake in tossing away the real Mjolnir and Troy catches it. VITO: Don't tell me you guys can't see. Oh forget it. Grab all these and let's get out of here. While hearing him yell at Snakius and Bluderous to go, Kai, Jake, Emma and Gia tries to stop them. However, Invidious arrives with the T-Bruisers to stop them and allows the trio to escape. Soon Insanita shows up with Kayleaf and Magnimitus, making the Rangers transform into their Super Megaforce forms. They go into all Red and mixed modes. While fighting the Rangers, Insanita notes that Levira got concerned with Vito, Snakius and Bluderous screwing up again that she had to investigate herself. Invidious tells her it was smart because the morons did again. Soon they encounter a problem when Mjolnir reacts to electricity and uses it's powers on Troy and the other rangers. Invidious and Insanita decides to retreat for now. The five rangers pass out but are soon growing. At the museum, Dax informs Rose that Mjolnir was stolen and she rushes out with Noah and Orion. Noticing the missing Mjolnir, Noah contacts Gosei about it and he is told along with Orion to go to the Command Center. He and Orion reassure a distraught Rose that they will be back with Mjolnir soon and takes the case with them to the Command Center. Before leaving, Dax tells Noah and Orion to use the Ranger Powers of Operations Overdrive to defeat and recapture Mjolnir. Watching them leave, Dax comforts Rose and comes up with an idea to save the exhibition. Grabbing the remaining look alike of Mjolnir, he is able to cover up what happened until Noah and Orion reclaims the real Mjolnir. In the Crimson Skull, Silas is once more furious with the trio's foul up again. SILAS: Why did you bring me so many carbon copies of Mjolnir? This isn't even Mjolnir at all. Don't tell me you clowns lost it and left Mjolnir back on Earth. INSANITA: They did anyway, thanks to Vito's stupidity in tossing away the real Mjolnir. VITO: How was I supposed to know that was Mjolnir? It looked fake to me. INSANITA: You could've looked more carefully, you nit-wit. Because of this, the Rangers reclaimed Mjolnir. Then Levira faces them after seeing what she had been watching on the view screen. LEVIRA: Quiet, you idiots, I have an idea. VITO: What is it, sis? Is it good? LEVIRA: What do you think, moron? My plan won't fail this time. She grabs a look alike to create a monster with and use it to attack the giant-sized Rangers. LEVIRA: I'm going to Gamra's lab to see if he can create a monster out of this copy. She heads down to Gamra's lab and with his help, she creates Malintron(original monster). Invidious returns. INVIDIOUS: My lord, I bring news of the Operations Overdrive Ranger Keys and the 6th Corona gem. SILAS: Excellent, you just gave me an idea to lure the remaining Megaforce team out. You and Levira head back to Earth to claim Mjolnir, while I head to the museum to claim the last Corona gem. In the Quarry, the Rangers awaken slowly and comes to the realization of what happened. They have grown to giant size. But it's the least of their problems as Mjolnir begins to power up and start sinking. At the Underwater Command Center, Noah and Orion are informed by Gosei on the recent turn of events of what happened. Tensou is concerned about what will happen to the Rangers if they can't contain Mjolnir. Noah recalls about using Dax's suggestion in the OO Ranger Keys and Orion asks if they can make a fake version of Thor's Gem, which Rico and Yelzor agrees to help with. While helping out, Sally notices trouble from the Space Pirates coming from the museum and she informs the two about it. Before Noah and Orion leave, Yelzor and Rico show up with copies of Thor's Gem to distract them with. Outside the museum Silas arrives with a few T-Bruisers and hold everyone in the museum hostage. Dax and Rose tells him to leave at once, but he refuses and tells them he has come for what they have. Before Silas can extract their powers, Noah and Orion arrive in their Super Megaforce forms. They inform him if he wants Thor's Gem, he will have to let everyone go in the museum and meet them in the Quarry. Silas demands for the gem now and then he will consider letting them go. Orion shows him "Thor's Gem" in the box. While Noah and Orion are locked in a stand off with Silas, Yelzor and Rico assist them in helping the hostages get to safety. With the hostages out to safety, Noah and Orion give up the box to Silas' amusement and he leaves. Rose is horrified by this, but Dax tells her it's a fake because he knows they're keeping the real one safe. Orion admits he is right and doesn't say more as he and Noah leaves to retrieve Mjolnir. In the Crimson Skull, Silas has shown the others Thor's gem, but Insanita is skeptical and suspects foul play. She sends Magnimitus to investigate the gem with Malintron. Magnimitus shows she was right to suspect this and tries to inform them of it's lack of authenticity. Silas silences them and plans to use Thor's Gem with Mjolnir. Soon the gem explodes and he realizes too late he was tricked. So he sends Insanita to deal with Noah and Orion, while Magnimitus and Malintron are sent to deal with the giant-sized Rangers. In another part of the Quarry, Noah and Orion notices the floor sinking and goes closer to investigate. They see Mjolnir causing this, but they can't get closer. Soon Levira and Invidious show up and they fight. The powers continue to cause the sinking and trapping Levira and Noah. Orion chases after Invidious to prevent him from claiming Mjolnir for the Pirates. Using the fusion RPM Wings Key, he is able to get Mjolnir before Invidious and zaps both him and Levira away. The two retreat and Orion frees Noah. Putting it safely in the box and they have Tensou teleport it to safety in the Command Center. Heading outside, they are soon confronted by Insanita who takes them to Mount Horizons to fight her. The Rangers are soon confronted by a giant-sized Magnimitus and Malintron to fight them. During the fight they prove to be strong together and they have to slow them down. Soon their belts glow and they see the OO keys. Becoming the OO Rangers and Sentinel Knight, they are able to slow both of them down. Calling on the Super Megaforce Cannon, they destroy both of them with Red Charge. At Mount Horizons, Insanita fights Noah and Jake in their Super Megaforce forms and is much stronger. Their belts glow and become OO Blue and Mercury Rangers. Using this, they are able to slow Insanita down, but she soon defeats them with her speed and strength. She forewarns them if they try to trick her and the Pirates again, she will come back for the two herself. Insanita disappears as Noah and Orion realize how dangerous she might be. Later on after returning the real Mjolnir and Thor's Gem, the rangers leave. Noah and Orion are feeling wary more of the Space Pirates than the Armada, especially Insanita. In the Armada Mothership, Mothina plans for revenge against Insanita and calls on an old friend of her for a favor. The Episode ends with Insanita and Kayleaf using a drone-like Metal Alice to their advantage. Super Megaforce forms *Troy: MMPR Red, Zeo Green, OO Red *Noah: OO Blue *Gia: Lost Galaxy Red(Skirted Version), RPM Black(Skirted Version), OO Yellow *Jake: RPM Red, Mystic Blue(Pants version), OO Black *Emma: Princess Samurai Red, White Rhino Ranger(skirted version), OO Pink *Orion: RPM Wings Fusion, OO Mercury Ranger *Kai: Red Wolf Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Sentinel Knight. Trivia *First appearance of Duke Veglass, Venorak's nephew. *Marks Troy, Jake and Gia's first time they have become giant size, Emma's 2nd time and Kai's 3rd time. Only Noah and Orion have not grown to giant size *Return of Dax and Rose